Hailey Potter: and The Philosphers Stoner
by FanFicCreator
Summary: These type of Fanfictions are very popular, I thought I'd have a try at them. All 7 books will contain Male Ginny/Fem Harry. Female Ron/Male Hermione


**Chapter One. **

_THE GIRL WHO LIVED_

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four privet drive, were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything _strange _or _mysterious. _

Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called 'Grunnings', he was a large beefy man with hardly any neck and large bushy moustache. Mrs Dursley on the other hand, had a horse-like appearance and twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent most her time spying on her neighbours.

The Dursleys had a son, Dudley, and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere. But they also had a secret, they didn't know what they'd do if the _Potters_ arrived in the street. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursleys Sister, but they hadn't contacted in years. They knew that the Potters had a daughter the same age as Dudley, that was another good reason to keep them away, they didn't want a child like _that_ mixing with their son.

On a dull Tuesday Morning our story starts, Mr Dursley picked out his most boring tie for work, he kissed his wife good-bye and tried to kiss Dudley, but missed because he was throwing a tantrum and throwing cereal on the dull coloured walls. He walked outside when he saw something weird, a cat reading a map! He turned around to see the cat but no map, must have just been a trick of the lights, he thought, Cats can't read maps!

As Mr Dursley drove on he notice something else weird, People wearing Cloaks! The get-ups you saw on young people these days! But then it struck Mr Dursley that it wasn't only young people wearing cloaks, he glanced at an old man, wearing an emerald cloak! But then Mr Dursley thought it over and wondered wether it was just a collecting fundraiser thing that he never payed attention to. But there were no tin cans or buckets or any money in any of their hands.

Mr Dursley shook it off and hurried off to work. All over the city (in daytime) Owls were swooping down and acting hyper. people who noticed these owls were glancing at them and pointing, for most people, never even saw an owl in the night! Let alone the morning. But Mr Dursley had an owl free morning. He yelled at six different people and complained about a lot of things.

Later on, Mr Dursley walked over to the shops to buy himself a _couple _of doughnuts, when he bumped onto a tiny old man wearing a cloak,

"sorry" He grunted.

"No Need to apologise! You-Know-Who Gone at last! Even a muggle like you should be celebrating!" Said the little man and he hugged him then walked off.

Mr Dursley stopped dead, a _complete _stranger had just hugged him, and he was pretty sure he had just been called a muggle whatever that was. As Mr Dursley walked on he went by a couple of people talking,

"Yes the Potters!" one of the men said

"Their daughter Hailey!"

"Yes, Yes i've heard!" Squeled another.

Mr Dursley stopped dead, again, People in Cloaks, owls flying by, and a mention, about the Potters. mr Dursley ran as fast as he could up to his office, warned his under-secretary not to disturb him and almost finished dialing his home number when he thought, Potter wasnt such an un common name, neither was Hailey, to be exact, Mr Dursley wasn't even sure his niece _was _called Hailey, it could be Harriet, or Hannah. Yes, there was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley about this, she got so upset when they talked about her sister, but he didn't blame her, if he'd had a sister like that... He shuddered at the thought.

When Mr Dursley Drove back home that afternoon, he saw a cat. in fact, it had been the same cat as the one in the morning, it had the same markings around its eyes, Mr Dursley walked over to the cat and tried to shoo it away, but it just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour? thought Mr Dursley.

He walked inside to find his wife in the kitchen. She told him all sbout next doors arguments with their daughter, and how dudley learnt a new word, ('Won't'!).

"Er...Petunia, Dear, You havent heard from your sister. Have you?" Mr Dursley asked very nervously. And at once as he had been expecting, Mrs Dursleys lips went as thin as any horses lips could go. "No, why?" She asked sternly.

"Er, well just funny stuff on the news..Their daughter, she'd be about Dudleys age, wouldnt she?"

Petunia nodded her head.

"Whats her name again...? Hameron wasn't it?" Asked Mr Dursley.

"Hailey. Nasty Common name if you ask me." Replied Petunia.

"Ah..Yes." Was all Mr Dursley could say as his heart sunk. He decided to drop the subject and watched the news, but this was not very helpful either, as it only mentioned Shooting Stars Down in Kent, and Owls- Owls being sighted everywhere. Mr Dursley glanced out the window as if expecting to see someone strange walking down their street that instant, but Privet Drive remained calm.

Later that night when Mr and Mrs Dursley went up to bed, Mr Dursley thought very hard. Owls, Weird People in cloaks, and a mention about the Potters... What if this all lead up to somethnig? But neither of this unusual stuff could affect him and his family.

How Very Wrong He Was.

* * *

After Mr and Mrs Dursley fell asleep, a man appeared in the street. No man like this was ever seen in Privet Drive before. He had a very very long silvery beard that was tucked in a brown belt down the bottom, he had blue twinkling eyes and wore half moon spectacles, he wore a long Lilac cloak. This mans name was Albus Dumbledore. Little did he know he had just entered a place where he was unwelcome from his top pointed hat

He reached in his pocket and pulled something out of it. It was a small 'Put-Outer'. Dumbledore raised the Put-Outer and clicked it once, and straight away a street light went out and was sucked by the small object. Dumbledore clicked it 12 more times so that all the Streetlights were out and not even bead-eyed Mrs Dursley would be able to see through the darkness. Well nothing could be seen but the glow in somethings eyes. He looked at the source from where it was coming from and he chuckled then said, "I should have known, Professor McGonagall". And at once the cat that had been sitting on the wall as stiff as a rock started to change. It got taller and taller, there were now clothes on it and then the cat disappeared, replaced by a tall, stern-looking woman who wore glasses.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"How? Why professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly" He chuckled a bit more.

"You would be stiff too if you had to sit against a wall of bricks all day" She said crossly.

"All day? When you could have been out celebrating?I past at least a dozen party's on my way here!" Dumbledore said.

"Well,Partying! The wizards are being reckless! Even the muggles have been noticing weird things, Owls, shooting stars down in Kent, I bet that was Dedalus Diggle, he never had much sense."

"Yes but we have had little to celebrate for 11 years,you cant really blame anyone,"

There was a moments silence. "So it's true then? What they're saying? That You-Know-Who arrived at Godrics Hollow, he went to the Potters and what they're saying is t-that J-James and L-lily, that they're _dead._ Oh Albus! I didn't want to believe it, they're Also saying is that he tried to kill their daughter,but couldn't". Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"Out of all people he's killed, he couldn't kill a young girl? So what are you doing with her?" Said McGonagall eyeing the man infront of hers' cloak as if he was hiding the small girl there.

"Hagrids bringing her." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Here? You-you dont mean with those Muggles! Albus, they are the worst sort of muggles alive, Haley Potter, come and live HERE?" McGonagall screeched. "there won't be a wizard alive who won't know her name! She'll be famous."

"Famous for something she doesn't even remember. Its best if she grows up away from all that." McGonagall seemed to have nothing to say to that so they just continued walking.

Then out of no where a huge motor bike came into view, it was very loud but small compared to the man sitting on it. He had a bushy, tangled and brown beard. His shoes were the size as baby dolphins and He looked like a giant. "Ah Hagrid, any problems?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir, little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol'" Replied Hagrid. Hagrid handed the baby over to Dumbledore. "Alright lets get this over and done with." Dumbledore pulled out a letter from His robes and layed both, Hailey and the small paper on the doorstep. "Good luck, Hailey Potter." He said. And with that, A low grumbling sound of a motorbike could be heard as Hagrid flew away, McGonagall Transfigured into her animagus form and trotted away, and Dumbledore put out the lights of the streetlights then disapparated.


End file.
